Tentaciones
by Vale Pattz Stew
Summary: One Shot. "Pero eso no evitaría que lo siguiera intentando, porque los errores son parte del ser humano, al igual que las tentaciones."


**Disclaimer: **_**Obviamente Crepúsculo no me pertenece, tampoco lo hacen los personajes, si lo hicieran, estaría escribiendo en este momento libros mundialmente famosos.**_

Mire a mi alrededor, todo oscuro y solitario, lo que casi hace que sonría, casi. Camine unos cuantos pasos y me detuve, esperando lo que sea que tuviera que pasar. Sentí un cálido aliento en mi nuca y una mano me tomó firmemente del hombro, esto habría asustado a cualquiera, pero a mí no, yo estaba tan acostumbrado.

Me di la vuelta y vi al hombre que estaba frente a mí, alto, ojos claros, y un leve acento sureño, casi tan cagado como yo. Hice un leve asentimiento a modo de saludo y el me dio una sonrisa torcida, como las que _ella_ me daba, cerré los ojos dejando que los recuerdos llegaran con una rapidez increíble a mi mente. Hace tiempo deje de intentar evitarlos, solo lo empeoraba.

_Ella corría directo a mí. Su sonrisa era tan real. Se tiró encima mío gritando y riendo de felicidad, se veía tan feliz, que no pude mas que reír con ella. Todo esto era tan perfecto, tan irreal, que tenía miedo que no fuera más que un sueño._

_-Edward… esto es… increíble –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos_

_-Hey, no llores –dije limpiando sus lágrimas- prometo que las únicas lágrimas que te saque serán de felicidad._

_Esa tarde le prometí no hacerla llorar, lamentablemente fue una de las tantas promesas que rompí._

-¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

-¿Dudas de mí?

_-Edward, ¿estás bien?_

_Estaba sentado en un rincón, mis manos temblaban levemente mientras tiraba de mis cabellos con fuerza. Me paré abruptamente y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro en la pequeña habitación, mi respiración volviéndose artificial._

_-Me estas mareando, ¿puedes, por favor, sentarte?_

_Isabella se sentó en la cama y puso su pequeña mano en el lugar al lado de ella, invitándome silenciosamente a que tomara asiento de una vez por todas. Me senté a su lado mientras ella apretaba mi mano dándome fuerzas, y me sentí avergonzado de que ella estuviera aquí, apoyándome, mientras que yo estaba en este estado por una estupidez._

_-¿Quieres decirme qué te pasa?_

_-B-Bella… Y-yo ya no… no puedo. E-esto es demasiado para mí, yo…_

_-Edward, cálmate. Tu puedes, ¿sabes por qué? Porque yo confío en ti. Yo estaré contigo en todo momento, porque te quiero._

_-¿Crees que yo pueda salir adelante? –pregunte con la incredulidad filtrándose en mi voz._

_-¿Dudas de mí?_

-¡Edward! –sentí a Jasper agitarme bruscamente por los hombros intentando traerme a la realidad.

Jasper sonrió y saco de su bolsillo trasero una pequeña bolsita transparente, la metió rapidamente en una bolsa negra y me la tendió.

-Sí, si, aquí está tu dinero –dije sacando un par de billetes de mi bolsillo y quitándole la bolsa de las manos. Me di cuenta que mis manos temblaban levemente por la abstinencia, pero lo estaba llevando bastante bien, así que aún no sabía que hacía con esta bolsa en mis manos. Empecé a caminar rápidamente, cuando estaba a punto de salir del callejón me di la media vuelta.

-Eh… ¿Jasper?

-¿Sí?

-Alice es una chica genial, no la cagues, yo sé de que hablo.

Sin esperar su respuesta seguí mi camino. Había mucha gente en el parque para ser tan tarde, era una cálida noche de verano, eso explicaba la cantidad de niños jugando y todas las parejas haciéndose cariños. Tuve que pasar al lado de una joven pareja, no tendrían más de 25 años cada uno, el chico tenía abrazada con un brazo a la chica y su otra mano estaba en su pequeño, pero abultado, vientre.

_-Edward… c-creo que estoy… embarazada._

_Bella estaba sentada en el baño, su mirada fija en el suelo y un pequeño palito –que supongo era el test- entre sus manos._

_-¿Qué? –Pregunte en shock, esto no podía ser cierto- Bella, nosotros siempre nos cuidamos._

_-Edward, lo sé, pero tengo 2 semanas de retraso, además sabes que no siempre son 100% efectivos y…_

_-No me has engañado ¿cierto? –Bella me miro con sus ojos como platos pero no respondió- Isabella…_

_-Sabes que nunca te haría eso._

_-¿¡Quién me lo asegura!? –A esta altura ya estaba gritando-¿Quién Isabella, quién? _

_La tomé fuertemente de los hombros y la acerque lo suficiente a mi rostro para ver su mirada cargada de miedo y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. La solté despectivamente y le susurre._

_-Me das asco. Al final no eres más que una…_

_Bella cortó mi frase con un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla y salió corriendo de mi departamento. Esa noche quebré todos los platos y vasos que tenía a mi alcance. Luego me quede dormido en el sillón._

_Sobra decir que me había drogado antes de hablar con Bella._

_Sobra decir que esa noche rompí, como otras tantas veces, la promesa de no hacerla llorar._

3 días después a Bella le llegó el periodo, una semana después yo le estaba rogando por otra oportunidad, diciendo que iba a cambiar. No sé porque Bella me seguía dando oportunidades, creo que la cague tantas veces como para que se fuera corriendo y no me viera nunca más, _y lo hizo, _pensé amargamente.

Llegue a mi pequeño departamento, más bien una pequeña sala, una pieza, baño y algo que se puede considerar cocina. Me tiré en mi sillón de segunda mano, sacando la pequeña bolsita que parecía pesar una tonelada, cuando solo tenía un poquito de un polvo blanco en ella. Me subí las mangas lentamente mirando todos los puntos y moretones que delataban mis inyecciones.

_-Lo volviste a hacer –Dijo en un jadeo._

_-Bella, yo no…_

_-¿No soy lo suficiente? –su pregunta me dejo helado._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Edward, he intentado de todo, ¿por qué lo sigues haciendo? –podía escuchar la súplica en su voz, y me partió el alma ver que estaba así por mis estupideces_

_-N-No lo sé, ¿sí?, solo sé que es algo más fuerte que yo, Bella, simplemente no lo puedo controlar. -Bella suspiró sonoramente y murmuró_

_-Las drogas o yo_

_-¿Qué? –esperaba haber escuchado mal._

_-Edward, no sé que más hacer, he intentado de todo, y tú no ayudas, ¿No ves que solo quiero lo mejor para ti? ¿Lo mejor para los dos?._

_Con mis palabras la elegí a ella._

_Con mis acciones no._

Pase un mes sin consumir drogas. Fue, lejos, el mejor mes de mi vida. Bella iba todas las tardes a mi departamento y me ayuda a limpiar y organizar las cosas, luego cenábamos y veíamos una película. Cada día el temblor de mis manos aumentaba, me ponía ansioso y desesperado, Bella decía que superaría todo y yo le creía, incluso me convenció de que entrara en rehabilitación, pero las ansias eran más fuertes que yo.

Me junte con gente, me daban ofertas, me buscaban. Los errores son parte del ser humano, y lamentablemente, las tentaciones también. Recaí, Bella intentó ayudarme, pero no la deje, no esta vez. Y se podría decir que en ese momento la perdí.

Me paré lentamente y fui al baño, tome una larga ducha pensando en todos mis errores, logros, fracasos. Desde las acciones que me llevaron a convertirme en quien soy y las que me llevaron a Bella. Salí de la ducha y tomé una decisión, ya había tenido bastante mierda en mi vida, perdí a la mujer que amo y arruine mi vida. Salí del baño, tome mi celular y la pequeña bolsa y me acerque lentamente a la ventana.

Marqué el número que Bella tanto había insistido que marcara y esperé.

-Buenas tardes, clínica de rehabilitación Cullen, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Eh, si, quería saber… ¿cuándo es la próxima reunión?

Seguramente había arruinado todas mis oportunidades con Bella, seguramente mi pasado estaba tan jodido como mi presente, pero eso no evitaría que lo siguiera intentando, porque los errores son parte del ser humano, al igual que las tentaciones.

**Holaa! Aquí estoy yo, con una historia que salió de la nada(? No sé en que estaba pensando al escribirlo, mucho menos al subirlo, pero… Ta-da? **

**Nunca antes *a excepción de **_**Innocence***_** me había dignado a subir algo ): Siempre borro mis historias antes de mostrárselas a alguien, pero hare un intento con este Os.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y díganme sus opiniones (: Gracias a todas las personas que lo lean y… díganme si vale la pena subir otras historia!**

**Gracias**

**-ValePattzStew**


End file.
